1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to atomic force microscope (AFM) tip used to selectively produce surface enhanced Raman scattering (SERS) for localized Raman spectroscopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Atomic force microscopy (AFM) has seen rapid growth in a remarkably short time. There has been considerable effort to integrate chemical analysis into the AFM's ability to image at high spatial resolution with some of the most promising efforts combining optical spectroscopy with the AFM. Research groups working with near field scanning optical microscopy (NSOM) are moving in a number of different directions, namely into the field of optical absorption spectroscopy. Others are working to combine AFM and photothermal detection with infrared spectroscopy. However, these techniques require complicated interfaces or provide limited chemical information. An efficient AFM-spectrometer interface, analogous to a scanning electron microscope with energy dispersive spectroscopy, would have widespread application in materials, semiconductor and biological research. The ability of the AFM to remove surface layers can also be exploited to enhance the selectivity and spatial resolution of spectral and chemical measurements of surfaces.